


cloud nine airlines

by bangchrispy



Series: Mile high club [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Hickies, Implied Consent, M/M, Masterbation, Polyamory, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voice Kink, bang chan is the designated switch, changbin and woojin both have a voice kink, changbin is slightly turned on, degrading, hyunjin is flustered and DISGUSTED, seungmin and jeongin are asleep with headphones, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchrispy/pseuds/bangchrispy
Summary: Woojin was feeling uneasy about flying and chan and felix decided to help him with it.





	cloud nine airlines

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I don't know where this came from but not gonna lie i don't write smut a lot anymore so this is gonna be really bad 
> 
> Lmao i also got distracted and lazy towards the end so i apologize if its REALLY BAD

Woojin definitely felt something as he sat down in his seat next to chris. He didn't know what to call it. Honestly now days they're been doing things that they never really would. Their lives were practically always on camera and he wasn't very happy about it some days. Just this week alone he Chris and Minho had to work on some weird "mature" dance due to them being the eldest members of stray kids. But it was for TV. Not for them. He also didn't feel very comfortable having his sexuality caught on camera either. While he was rather open and comfortable with his sexuality. Between the eldest members they all knew what he liked and wouldn't judge him like the others might've.

But Besides everything being on tv now days, this flight was the few times within woojin's life where it WASN'T on TV which means, some free time. However this free time was being spent, feeling weird on a plane at 35,000 feet in the air. It wasn't ideal but better than nothing. 

"Hey hyung-" A rather deep voice spoke out.

Woojin almost jumped out of his seat, had it not been for the belt keeping him in place. He felt the shock make his heart skip several beats as he turned to the other and huff.

"Aish- Yah, felix you can't just scare me like that!" Woojin says quietly as to not wake the others on the plane. Felix got on his knees and sat there in the isle, pouting softly as he looks up at woojin. Woojin knew this look very well. Felix was bored and wherever there was a bored felix, there was always some sort of disaster .

"Hyung im so bored can we please watch a movie?" Felix said softly as he looks at him. "Can you promise not to bother anyone? Because i know how you can get when you're bored. Remember what happened last time?" Woojin says as he pats his lap, removing his left headphone as his eyes move to felix who manages to slip into his lap. "Hey!! In my defense, binnie's eyebrow was uneven! I had to help him." Felix chuckles innocently as he grabs the headphone to put it into his ear. "Tch.. help him my ass." Woojin says as he wraps his arms around felix's waist.

Felix adjusted himself on woojin's lap, brushing up against his crotch and hearing the elder's breath hitch only slightly. He noticed how the former had moved his hands from his waist to his thighs, his thumbs getting dangerously to his crotch. This excited felix in many different ways. It meant one of many things, that his own hyung was willing to play with him and was probably as horny as he was. He took the opportunity to use the club music in the film and start to grind down on woojin's groin, hips jerking and moving fluidly with beat. Woojin covered his mouth immediately and moaned into the palm of his hand. He absolutely hated felix in times like this because not only is he a dancer, he does a lot of isolations and in this situation, the isolations came in handy as felix teased him. His musicality was truly something to behold and all of this talent that the australian had, all that talent never went to waste in any area of performance, whether it be on the stage or in bed. 

"Keep it down baby bear." Felix says, dropping his voice two octaves lower and growling softly in woojin's ear before biting it. "Don't wanna wake up channie hyung or hyunjinnie hyung with those angelic moans of yours. Can you imagine-" he starts as his hand snakes into woojin's pants, palming his clothed dick and earning such small mewls and muffled whimpers from the elder. "-one of them waking up to see you, melting in my hand and looking so pathetic and small as you beg me to fuck you. I bet it would turn them on to see the eldest member turn into such a little slut." 

If woojin hadn't been destroyed before, he sure was now. He was melting at the latter's words, every image of getting caught, every degradation, every name going straight to his dick as he melts into the seat of the plane. 

"Oh look my pretty little bear, all needy and hard for me. Just imagine-" The australian's thoughts were interrupted by a soft whimper from right next to them to see that the leader's pants were unbuttoned and he was palming himself. Felix's face twisted into a smirk as he looked at woojin with a lustful yet evil look. He crawled over to chan , giving woojin a wink, then crawling into the raven haired boy's lap, grinding into him and purposely moaning into his ear. He looked over at the eldest and began to bite and sucking on the soft pale skin of christopher bang, keeping his half hooded gaze on the singer next to him. 

Looking at how felix was making the leader feel, woojin felt a new emotion override his brain. Hearing the hisses and poorly muffled moans from the raven boy drove woojin mad but this time in a way that pissed him off. He unbuckled his seat belt, walked over to the two and grabbed the two by the collar of their shirts, placing them into the bathroom and closing it, turning the free sign to occupied. He looked at the two with dark eyes as he began to take his pants off. 

"Since you wanna tease us so much, strip. Yongbok." 

Felix felt chills run through his body at the name. He knew what that meant. And it made him scared and even more turned on. It was crazy how much his hyung had an affect on him but boy was he glad he teased the both of them. He looked over at chan who was already pantsless and began to strip. He watched as woojin brought out a small packet and squeezed it's contents onto his hand, then lathering his cock with the liquid he presumed to be lube. 

"You're gonna have to lube up chris with that foul mouth of yours." Woojin said as he reaches over and entangles his finger's into chan's hair. Chan lets out a small sigh as the fingers tighten in his hair, pulling gently. 

Chan looks down and sees the younger on his knees and honestly it was such a beautiful sight to behold. He felt the wet cavern engulf his cock almost down to the filt, causing chris to groan loudly. The leader grabbed a fistful of the dancer's hair, helping him to bob his head, spit layering on thick as felix moans and occasionally gags on the thick member. This was something chris would remember. How beautiful and swollen the dancer's lips look around his cock. How his freckles grew a shade darker as his cheeks grew flushed with a cherry red hue. The imagery was enough to almost make him cum. Almost.

Once his dick was thoroughly soaked with spit, woojin looked at felix and raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you okay to take us both at once?" Woojin asked. 

"Yeah. I've been stretching myself out for a long time. The silicone models help a lot." Felix says as he climbs on top of them, positioning himself over the two. The three of them knew this was going to be painful so they'd be going at felix's pace, making sure that he was okay afterwards. 

"Just be careful bokkie yeah? If it gets too much what's the safe word?" Chris asked. Though he was extremely turned on and rather horny, he couldn't help but have the small bit of worry surge through him and felix could sense it.

"ducky." Felix mumbles as he moves to kiss chan deeply, pulling his head closer to him. "Don't worry hyung. We've done this before. This time I can handle it." Chris appreciated the kiss as it made his worries disappear and nods at the younger's words. 

Felix gulps down whatever spit was collecting in his mouth as he pushes down on the two, the pain of being stretched, slowly burning his body. Whenever it got too much he stopped, panting heavily as he would hold his breath from how painful it was. With a few words of encouragement and a few more long deep breaths and exhales, felix bottomed out, shakily gripping his hyungs' shoulders. The pain soon grew into pleasure as felix began to bounce and roll his hips slowly on the two members filling him up. Chan and woojin both let out soft grunts and groans, chan's head rolling back from how tight felix was. The pace quickened as felix grew needy and began to bounce faster, moaning loudly as he joined in the chorus of filthy noises. Chan moved close, sucking hickies into the sunkissed skin and massaging his nipples with his thumbs. Felix cries out and twitches at the sensitivity of his nipples, which only makes chris ravish the younger even more. Woojin took advantage of the shirt that was hanging around his neck and grabbed it, twisting it in his gasp and pulling it.

"Look at you, you filthy pathetic whore. God you must feel so fucking good bouncing on our cocks like that huh?" Felix cried out and nodded, his hiccups being replaced with choked moans as he gasped for breath. "Such a cute baby you are. With your pretty pink cock bouncing against your tummy like that. Mmm you like feeling good baby? You like it when your hyungs make you feel good?" Chan moaned into felix's ear, His tone sounding sickeningly sweet despite moaning. 

"F-fuck Im getting really close-" Chan grunted out. Woojin nodded and stopped felix, picking him up carefully and having chan pull out of him. 

"Baby get on the counter." Woojin growls soft. Chan obeys and moves to the sink counter and watches as the elder changes his position with felix. "yongbok suck him till he cums." Felix nods as he puts his mouth around the leader and begins to suck him off. But as soon as he did he gasped as he felt woojin thrust roughly into him, causing his body to shake. "I said suck him OFF." Woojin growls as he spanks felix, causing him to cry out once again and continues sucking off the raven boy. Chris gripped felix's hair, letting out small sobs of pleasure and the younger used his tongue, running it along the sensitive veins and earning more loud moans from the leader. Without warning, he felt a gush of warm salty liquid rush his mouth, making him flinch a little before sucking out every last drop and swallowing it, coming off of the flushed cock with a pornographic pop and a loud moan. 

"Mm such a good boy. That's my good boy" the leader praises ashe strokes the dancer's cheek. Woojin continued to pound into him, occasional degrading words slipping through his lips like a mantra made from sin. "Fuckin baby i'm gonnaa cum-" felix cried out. "Shit- Me too." Woojin groaned out after him. Woojin didn't slow down his pace whatsoever. In fact he thrusts deeper into felix, managing to hit his prostate over and over, and felix clenching around him to make the feeling even more euphoric. 

"Fuck- Hyung!!" Felix gasped out before hitting his orgasm, The former followed suit, pulling out and letting the fluids hit along felix's back. The three of them were panting heavily as they came down from their high, chris being the first to catch his barings and so he cleaned up the cum that had stained the bathroom around them. Once cleaned, he began to clean the other two up, leaving kisses as he did so. The two then pulled felix into their lap and showered him in kisses and soft praises. "You did so well baby im so proud of you for taking us both." Woojin says in his ear. "You're the best baby in the world, you did so well my love." Chris spoke. Felix was loving this. He loved them both so much and loved the fact that they always knew what to say when they did have their little sessions together. "You two did really well and thank you for being careful with me tonight." Felix says softly as he starts to get dressed, Handing the other's their clothes. "Don't thank us baby, We just want to make sure that you're safe and okay.You know our motto." Woojin says as he gets his pants on. 

Once the three of them were out, they all swiftly moved back to their seats, trying so desperately to not make any more noise. Chan and woojin went to go sit back in their seat but woojin turned to see that hyunjin was flushed in the face and very much awake. Woojin opened his mouth before hyunjin spoke.

"Not. Another. SOUND out of you. I've already heard enough."

 

Felix moved back into his seat, his hair all tousled and hickies covering almost every inch of his skin. He panted softly and looked over at changbin, realizing that he was also, to his surprise, very much awake and VERY much turned on. 

"I-I can explain-" Felix began. He was worried that changbin wasn't gonna be happy with him and so he started to panic.

"Baby! baby it's okay. You can pay me back for not including me." Changbin says as he kisses the latter's earlobe. Felix smirkes and turns towards his lover, kissing him softly on the lips. 

"I'm Ready when you are baby."


End file.
